The present invention relates to electrical cable and particularly to ribbon cables in which insulated conductors extend the full length of the cable in a fixed relationship to each other and transposed ribbon cables.
Electrical cables in a variety of configurations have been available for an extended period of time. One of those varieties is ribbon cable. In ribbon cable, a plurality of conductors are disposed side by side to yield a cable with a roughly rectangular cross-section as opposed to the round cross-section of ordinary cables. The rectangular cross-section permits the use of the ribbon cable in applications where one or two dimensions are constrained.
In transformer design, greater energy efficiency is achieved by using ribbon cable. Load losses can be reduced by using transposed ribbon cable. Similar benefits and similar energy efficiencies can be achieved in rotating electromagnetic device design using ribbon cables and transposed ribbon cables.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved ribbon cable, an improved ribbon cable with improved dimensional characteristics, an improved ribbon cable having better shape characteristics, an improved ribbon cable which can be manufactured at a lower cost and at faster production speed, and an improved ribbon cable having all of the above advantages, and an approved transposed ribbon cable.